In practice, filter elements are used to separate impurities that are present in a fluid from that fluid. The filter elements usually have an elongated grid-type supporting element. A filter medium through which fluid can flow in a direction radially to the longitudinal axis of the filter element is supported on the supporting element.
Such filter elements are used in filtering (diesel) fuels or urea solutions, for example, which are used for reducing nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas from internal combustion engines in motor vehicles. In practice, however, the installation space available for the filter element, in particular in a motor vehicle, is often extremely limited and has a complex geometry, not least of all because of other components. Installation of the aforementioned filter elements is therefore frequently difficult.